Umbrau Hara
Ukuqueda |students = Mwundo |alignment = Lawful Evil |image = Troll_Ritual.jpg}} History The different events of Umbrau Hara, and how his tale has been built up by countless of actions. Early Life Umbrau Hara was abducted by Ukuqueda at the age of two, he was to become Ukuqueda's future student and the one to hopefully uphold his Title and Name. At the age of three Umbrau Hara began his training, it was essential that he began his training as early as possible to succeed later on, this proved to be true. Five months into the age of four, he killed his first target, the orc named Hadgarm a Champion of a smaller orc Clan, the Rockfury. Umbrau Hara killed the Champion only with his bare hands, a four year old eliminating an orc Champion in full plated armor is something that has not been seen before. Upon inspection of the body, no actual wounds were shown. Yet his Spirit was almost torn asunder, no one knew how. Due to his victory, the Clan submitted to the child, for the Shamans, who were few, felt the power surge within the Spirit Realm and dared not to face it, even though they knew the Troll was just a young whelp. A Shaman told how he felt ripples and disturbances in the Spirit realm, as if the Spirits were unsure if they wished to go near the child or not, it was as if the Spirits feared the boy, as if he were to give them the Final Death. And because of his victory, his rank within the Mwuaji rose, even though he was the youngest to live within the Tribe. At the age of eight, Umbrau Hara had slain countless of contracts, his weapon of choice, Spirits. Umbrau Hara did not have the need of physical weapons, for he commanded the Spirits as if he were Mueh'zala, one of the Loa Death Gods himself. Some suspected that the boy harbored the Spirit of a Loa Death God, yet they never found out. The Spirits didn't dare to tell and the Loa's kept their distance and did not speak of the child unless necessary. Adolescence As Umbrau Hara grew up, his connection to the Spirit realm grew even stronger than it already was, and even was possible for his age. At the age of fifteen he had already ordered a mass murder within the Spirit Realm. The Rockfury Clan had began spreading rumors about the child, and Umbrau Hara did not wish for this and the orcs wouldn't stop. So he put an end to it himself, on the night of Zalwedna he ordered over two-hundred Spirits to commit a gruesome physical suicide, all of the Rockfury Clan members began tearing themselves apart, throwing their intestines at the ground and walls of the village, their Spirits keeping the "will" to live at maximum, allowing the orcs to survive as they technically bled out and died of their extreme self-caused wounds. A few days later, as a messenger of the Warsong were to call on the Rockfury, he discovered that all the members had killed themselves out in the open, intestines, limbs, organs were all spread out around the village, the messenger's report to the Warsong was too gruesome to be spoken of, as it slowly was forgotten and never told of again. Biography Name Umbrau Hara is not his birth name, yet it is a Title he gained by the Mwuaji, a Title that will erase your name from history, for that Title, is everything. Umbrau Hara's birthname is unknown, for the Spirits erased it from existance as he gained the Title "Umbrau Hara" which translates into "The Spiritual Death", it is a Title that his mentor wore before him. Once the current Umbrau Hara dies and is replaced, his name of birth shall once more exist, and it is by that name he shall be remembered as in death. It shall be the name of his Spirit. Appearance Umbrau Hara stand about 7'8ft, he wears a Rush'kah at all times, it is to hide his identity as it offers not actual enhancement in any area. It's just a simple wooden mask. He has extremely bulky and muscular arms for being a Jungle troll, he has a very muscular build over all for his species. He wears a simple tribal harness, bracers, boots and a piece of leather to hide his genitals. He has tattoos all over his body, and scars as well. He gained the scars as punishment for abusing the Spirits, or certain Spirits he were not to touch. Those were orders of Ukuqueda. Ways he has used to eliminate *Umbrau Hara once commanded a Spirit of a Night Elf Druid to plant a Lak'thora Seed in himself and his whole family. This for posing a threat to a member of the Mwuaji. Click the link to see what happened. *Umbrau Hara once commanded a Spirit of a Gnome Engineer to construct a robot of Umbrau Hara's schematics. The Gnome did as commanded, the robot harbored a Spirit that was being controlled by Umbrau Hara to murder the Gnome Engineer and his two Gnome friends as well as three Dwarf Mountaineers. This happened in Dun Morogh. The robot was able to turn invisible due to certain parts delivered by Umbrau Hara, and he used this to sneak into camp and then one by one, slice the Gnomes and Dwarves into pieces. He kept one Dwarf alive, which he playfully commanded to eat his friends' sliced up limbs. *Umbrau Hara once commanded the Spirit of a Tauren Hunter to go into Thunder Bluff to shoot his cousin as he was making a public statement infront of a large gathering of the city. The Tauren who shot was not only commanded to shoot his cousin, but once he had done so, to shoot who ever got close to him, which included four guards, two children and one mother. For he had only seven bullets left. *Umbrau Hara commanded a mass Spirit suicide at the age of fifteen, where he commanded over two-hundred Spirits to commit physical suicide, this was all in a orc Clan. The Rockfury. They tore their bodies apart, threw their intestines and organs on the ground as they devoured them and even their bodyparts as well. Finally dying as the Spirits couldn't do much more to keep their physical bodies alive anymore. The torment the Spirits later once faced was enough to drive them to touching Umbrau Hara in the Spiritual realm, delivering them the Final Death. Category:Mwuaji Tribe Category:Character